To Tame A Shifter
by DemonSkitty
Summary: A wolf shifter has been hunted down by Levi and Erwin and now they must tame her and train her, however they will soon learn that she is a tough nut to crack. There are other animal shifters out there that have started hurting people. However can they train her for good? After all, you can take a animal out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of an animal...can you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story! I know its been a while and I'm sorry but I just sprung an idea and couldn't let go of it. I am kind of ashamed to tell you that I've some what given up on my pokemon story but if you really want more of it I will see what can do. But for now enjoy the story! Also know that the beginning of the story will have shorter chapters but they will get longer I promise.**

**I only own my OC and this weird plot**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

? POV

*Pant pant pant* gotta get away, gotta get away!

I ran as fast as I could to get away from "them", the hunters. I jumped over bushes and under logs, but on my way under a log I didn't notice a jagged piece of bark that was facing down. As I ran under it I felt a horrid sting down my back as it cut into me. I hissed in pain but I had to keep going, I felt my back get really hot and then really cold, no doubt I was bleeding. "You can't run forever wolf!" I heard one of the hunters shout but that just made me go faster. I kept on as much as I could but I felt my vision start to blur slightly, I knew I was losing blood and I had to get somewhere safe and fast. I could see light at the end of the woods and I sprinted into a clearing, big mistake. It's was a small clearing that was surrounded by cliffs on all sides. I heard rustling in the bushes behind and I quickly turned around to face my hunters. The first that stepped out was a shorter man with short black hair and piercing eyes, the second was a taller, more built man with short blond hair and light blue eyes. They stared at me and I felt really dizzy. 'Oh no' I thought as I shifted back to a human form, I wasn't strong enough to stay full wolf. As I shifted back I felt my long, light brown hair fall around me. I wasn't wearing much, just old animal pelts that I threw together to cover myself. I looked back at them, my blue eyes glaring, and while still in my wolf like stance I raised my tail and put my ears back and growled like I never had before. "Grrraaaaaaarrrrrr!"

The short, black haired man took a step forward, "Careful Levi." The tall blond one said, "I can handle myself Erwin, just back me up." The short one replied. Erwin nodded as Levi slowly walked toward me, he pulled out a whip and let it unravel and then snapped it 'CRACK'. I flinched at the loud noise and he smirked, "We don't have to hurt to if you cooperate wolf, just submit and it will be much easier for you." Levi said. Erwin began to slowly circle to my right while Levi circled to my left. Blood was still dripping down my back and it made me shiver. That Erwin guy noticed and spoke up, his voice was softer yet still commanded authority, "You're injured, you look like you're losing quit a bit of blood. We can help heal you but you must stop trying to fight us." He took a few steps forward. I turned and faced him and growled at him. "Grrrrr-" 'CRACK' I shuttered at the sound of another crack of Levi's whip.

"You will stop your snarling dog! Erwin." He called, "Right." Erwin took out a chain and took a small step towards me, but that was enough to set me off. I lunged at him with all that I had, teeth bearing and ready to take a chunk out of him. He was almost at arms length when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as Levi, who seemed to come out of nowhere, kicked me in the stomach which sent me back to the cliff, my back crashing into the rocks. My whole torso was in agony, and I struggled to get up but I couldn't. As my vision cleared I saw Levi standing over me with a gun at my chest. He fired and a small dart hit my shoulder and began to feel more dizzy than I already was. "I knew we should have tranqed her when we had the chance, wolves are far too dangerous, are you alright Erwin?" "I'm fine, let's just-" and that was all I heard before the world went dark.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Levi's POV

We finally captured the wolf shifter. We spent far too much time trapping her. After I tranquilized her, Erwin and I had chained her up, and we finally got back to headquarters. Once there we moved her to the cellar and put in a cell and got her properly restrained with chains on her wrists and neck. We then had professor Hanji take a look at her wounds, luckily they weren't to serious and she was able to bandage her up although she said she shouldn't move too much or they could tear open again.

I walked down from my office and past the main hall when I was suddenly stopped, "Captain Levi your back already?" I turned around "Oh hello Eren, and what do you mean back already I've been out for almost two days?" I asked him "Ehh well I just thought it would have taken longer that's all. But you were able to catch it?" He asked "Of course we caught it, we weren't coming back without it." I told him. "Can we see it sir?" He asked "No, nobody is to go near it except for professor Hanji, Commander Erwin and myself, until we are able to tame it to an extent no one will see it, especially not another shifter like you Eren." He frowned "You know it's not like I haven't seen another shifter before." He argued. "Yes well the ones you have fought are not as powerful as this one, and I certainly won't have a wolf and a lion at each others necks in this facility, understand?" I explained. His ears drooped and he frowned a little "Yeah I get it." He turned around and walked back to the others in the main hall with his tail swishing behind him.

I walked down to my bedroom, I was too tired to try to deal with anything else for the rest of the evening. I put on my night clothes and went to sleep. Tomorrow we would start to pick at that creatures brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOO everyone its DemonSkitty and I'm back after a long time, I know I should have wrote sooner but life happens. Anyways lets get on with the story! Feel free to review.**

Wolf shifter POV

My...my head hurts. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was all cloudy looking, all I saw was that I was on a stone floor...and a wall of bars...oh no. I quickly shot up but was stopped by a horrid pain in my back and I dropped again to the floor. I heard the rattle of metal and then I saw the chains on my wrists. My throat felt so dry, I tried to touch my hand to my neck but found a metal collar on me with another chain attached to the wall like my wrist chains. I didn't know what to do, and I was still so tired. I know I didn't want to fall back asleep but my body didn't care about what I thought and I slowly closed my eyes and was out once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Levi's POV

I woke up after a night of much needed rest. I got up and put on my uniform and proceeded down to the main hall, I was first awake as usual and the main hall was empty except for commander Erwin who was sitting alone having a cup of coffee, I decided to join him. "Ah good morning Levi, I take it you slept well." Erwin greeted me. "Yes I got some much needed rest, however. Today is going to be a busy day." I said. "Yes it will, but now that we have the shifter in our possession we need to work right away on getting her to submit to us." Said Erwin "We have our plan of action on how we're going to tame her but, she is far more aggressive then we had originally thought. So I'll ask you, do you still think our strategy will work?" He asked.  
"The only way to find out is to test it, I think we should continue with our plan. We just have to be more careful when dealing with her." I told him. "Very well" he said "Then I say we go and see our wolf."  
We walked down to the cellar, it was dark and damp with only few torches to guide us, but we approached the door that contained the holding cells. I opened the door slowly and walked in. I lit the torches on the wall and walked over to the cell that held the shifter. I just looked at her, she was asleep and didn't look like she had moved to much. Her bandages needed to be changed though, maybe I could get Hanji on that. We can't have her wounds getting infected. "You ready?" Erwin asked, "Yeah. Are you set with your tranquilizer?" I asked back. "Yup it's all set if something happens." He replied. I nodded and then took out the keys to the cell and opened the door. It was loud and creaky and I noticed her ears twitching, I walk up to her and stopped about ten feet from her. I looked back at Erwin and he nodded. "Wolf...wake up." I commanded. She slowly opened her eyes. She then tilted her head up and looked at me. However I assume realization hit her because she then growled and lunged at me, but was stopped quickly by her chains. She dropped and gave out a small whimper of pain. "You shouldn't move you are still healing." I told her, but she didn't listen. She got back up slowly and began to growl at me again. I quickly pulled out my whip and cracked it, she flinched. "Do not growl at me, I know you understand english perfectly well so when I tell you to do something you will do it, if you don't you will receive pain, understand?" I asked. She lunged at me again and I swiftly kicked her back, then she growled at me once again and I lashed my whip at her, cutting her arm. "Rarf!" She yelped as she gripped her arm. I bent down to her and grabbed her by her neck and held her against the wall. "Do you think this is a game wolf?" I asked "I told you what would happen if you did not obey me. So now that you know I'm not joking are you going to behave?" She looked at me and then snapped and my hand that was around her neck. I pulled back my hand and quickly and grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back and held her there on the floor. "Arf" she yelped in pain, her body writhed and squirmed to get free but I wouldn't let her out of my hold, instead I tightened my grip. "Perhaps if you stop resisting and squirming I can lessen my grip." But she wouldn't respond, she just continued fighting my hold. "Come on, if you calm down and stop moving I can let go of your arms. Just stop fighting, I know that you don't trust us in any way but, if it's one thing that is certain it's that as long as you do as we tell you we won't harm you in any way, so please." I tried being a little less stern and she seemed to respond. Slowly she stopped moving and her body relaxed. "Good. Now I'm going to let you go, but when I do you are going to move slowly." I told the wolf. I let go of her arms and scooted back a few feet to give her some space. She did as I asked and sat back up slowly, I went to approach her, I carefully walked to her and bent down. She looked at me curiously, I held out my hand in hopes that she would sniff it to get familiar with my scent. She looked unsure about whether or not to get closer to me but eventually she got got herself just inches away from my hand. "There you g-" *SLAM*! The door burst open. The wolf, spooked by the sudden noise lunged and bit my hand. "Gaahh!" I yelled in pain. *POP* went Erwin's tranquilizer gun. "Raarf!" Went the wolf as she was hit with the dart and was out in moments. I griped my bleeding hand as me and Erwin turn around. "Jeez guys I just wanted to see what progress you made with the wolf, no need to make a scene."..."HANJI!" We yelled.  
..."What?"


End file.
